


Scott Lang and the Fallen Soldiers

by IsabellaJack



Series: Scott Lang and the Gang [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: "Barnes," his voice croaks.Barnes draws his rifle swiftly with one hand, aiming at Scott.Scott raises his hands up. "Hey, hey. It's me. It's Scott."Barnes frowns.He doesn't recognize me!





	Scott Lang and the Fallen Soldiers

 

 

 

Ant-Man gets inside easily through a small crack between the concrete walls and commands the ants to cover every little surveillance device.

He also commands the ants inside to cover all the walls.

After they have carried their job efficiently, he un-shrinks.

The smile that was on his face at finally finding the two super soldiers has immediately vanished.

"No," he whispers in despair.

In front of him is a scene he never wants to encounter again in his life.

Captain America, the symbol of freedom and goodness, is lying there unconscious with two giant metal bars protruding his body. One through his torso and the other through his chest.

_Who did that? And how?_

His head is cradled against the Winter Soldier's chest.

Barnes is rocking him slowly back and forth; one of his other hands is running through Steve's hair.

Hair that is colored with blood.

Scott gulps and takes off his helmet.

They have never looked worse. At least not where he himself was a witness.

Scott's chest tightens at seeing the despair and fear on Barnes' face. Half of his face is covered in blood. He doesn't seem to be acknowledging that Scott or the ants are around. He's just staring at Steve, murmuring words that sound soothing. 

Scott doesn't know how to start but they need to prepare themselves. It's why he's here.

It's why he's the only one who had the chance of finding them in this hell hole. _A place where there's not a fuckin' door!_ It's a miracle he had finally found them after running around this place checking cracks. The team had known they're captured here but they couldn't find them.

And that's when they contacted him.

He didn't hesitate to answer their call.

"Barnes," his voice croaks.

Barnes draws his rifle swiftly with one hand, aiming at Scott.

Scott raises his hands up. "Hey, hey. It's me. It's Scott."

Barnes frowns.

_He doesn't recognize me!_

"Scott Lang..." he waits for that glint of recognition and in seconds he's starting to see it dawn on Barnes' face.

Barnes drops the weapon as his shoulders sag.

Scott lets out a long breath.

Barnes smiles sadly and then looks back down at an unconscious Steve. "He didn't get to taste the cupcakes."

Scott furrows his brows as he makes two steps toward them.

"I made them and we're supposed to celebrate today."

Scott looks around and the ants are still there.

But they don't have enough time.

"I followed your recipe. Every step."

Scott gulps and he takes two more steps and crouches close to the fallen Captain and his soldier.

Then Barnes looks up at Scott, tears trailing down his face. "His fuckin' birthday is in a month. I had ... I made plans." He lets out a wet laugh and continues, "I was gonna take him back to our old neighborhood...walk down memory lane...back when-when-we used to..."

The sight of him broken, fragile, in despair...It doesn't look right!

Not on Bucky Barnes.

Scott feels his eyes water and he prays that the team catches the signal he had sent seconds ago. That's why he's here.

He's here to find the soldiers and stall with the ants. Those are his two orders.

But the whole team don't know that a _man is down_. One of their own. When he met with them earlier-with Sam, Nat and Clint-it wasn't a possibility on their radar that they'd be causality.

So he can't wait. He can't sit here and wait.

"Hey, Barnes" Scott mutters softly, extending his hand to touch his bent knee. The knee that's pretty much holding up the upper body of Cap.

"It's alright, Stevie," Bucky sniffles. "I'll follow you. Very soon. To the end of the line, remember Punk?"

Scott doesn't want to decipher that statement. He's too terrified of its implications.

He takes another deep breath and tries again. "He's gonna be fine. He's got the serum, right?" Then he looks back at the walls. _How the hell did they imprison them here?_

"Listen Barnes, help is on the way. The ants are covering everything for the team to-"

"He's been out for almost forty eight hours," Barnes whispers, looking brokenly at Scott.

"Wh...what?"

Barnes nods twice. "I couldn't pull them out. Every time I tried, he'd scream so loud and in so...I couldn't..."

That's it. He can't take this.

"Barnes, hey," Scott says as he puts his hand on his shoulder to make him look back his way.

When the soldier looks up, Scott stresses, "He's gonna be fine. I'll break us outta here."

Barnes shakes his head in resignation and then goes back to nuzzle Steve's face, laying kisses from his forehead to his cheeks and lips.

Scott gets up, closes his helmet and speak to the team. "Plan's changed. I'm getting them the _fuck_ outta here."

Luckily, he and Hank had developed a new suit that incorporated a better and faster way to turn him into his giant form.

Just a press of a blue button.

He presses it without hesitation.

His giant body breaks the walls around him and sirens go off. It doesn't faze him.

He crouches down and picks up the two fallen soldiers gently and carefully into his palm, cradling them to his chest and covering them with his other hand.

He'll be damned if he lets anything happen to them. Even with the bullets raining down on him from everywhere.

Captain America and the Winter Soldier will be fine...They just have to be.

The world needs them.

 _He_ needs them.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back to writing. I've been on hiatus for almost a month. I couldn't write. Couldn't be in the right head-space because of a family crisis. Now, thankfully, everything is alright.
> 
> I'm in a better head-space...but still shaken a bit.


End file.
